


Beauty in Threes

by Oort



Series: Wedded Bliss (and How to Come by It) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (Non binary Noctis and trans demiboy Prompto), Multi, Nonbinary Character, Post-Game(s), Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oort/pseuds/Oort
Summary: A honeymoon for three people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic Noctis is non binary and uses they/them and the title “King,” and Prompto is a trans demiboy and uses he/him.

 

** The Queen **

 

 

Here was a happiness Lunafreya had never dreamed she’d have.

She sat at the small table beside the balcony in their suite, letting the sunlight stream in from the open doors to wash over her face and the tea set before her. She had a book propped open on the table, but she had abandoned it in favor of breathing in the morning air.Almost a quarter to noon, now, late for her to still be idle.But that was what honeymoons were for.

On the bed Prompto sighed and turned over in his sleep.He was wearing his stack of leather bracelets and nothing else.Luna looked over at him and could feel her eyes crinkle in fondness.She had hoped to find common ground with Noctis’ other partner, for the ease of the household and also, selfishly, for her own happiness.She had not expected Prompto to fast become one of her closest friends, or to be attracted to him.She had not expected him to be amenable to her advances as much as she was to his.

As if he could sense her watching him—and perhaps he could, he had been hunter-trained in darkness— Prompto opened his eyes.When he saw her there he instinctively curled up, reaching for the covers—but then his eyes focused and he sank back, letting his legs fall open as he stretched.It was as unconscious a show of trust as any he had shown, and Luna felt that if asked at that moment she could’ve sprouted wings and floated away.

“Good morning,” Prompto said.Luna was learning the sound of his morning voice the way she was Noctis’. Prompto’s was heavy on the vowels and crackling like dry paper, and like Noctis’ it had never yet failed to make Luna smile. 

“Good morning,” she said back.“Tea?” She lifted the pot slightly, offering, but Prompto shook his head.

“S’all right. Thanks, though.”

It was no wonder Prompto had slept so late.She and Noctis had worked him hard last night.Luna had to admit that she had not expected Prompto, with his way of startling like a nervous rabbit, to like being handled so much. Or so roughly.

“Noct is out for a run,” Luna said, as Prompto started peering around.“I’m surprised you slept past them, for once.”

Prompto shrugged and shoved his face back into his pillow. “They got used to morning runs with Gladio,” Prompto said.“It makes them cranky if they don’t.Even on vacation, I guess.”

Luna wondered if Gladiolus or Ignis would ever admit to the time they had spent in Noctis’ bed, and if it would shock them too much if she offered it again, Noctis willing.  She herself had not given up Gentiana, and Noctis had not expected her to.  But the two Crownsguard were still frightfully uptight around her. It was a shame.

_I came through the war too,_ she wanted to tell them. _I died and I came back to life. I have no more use for what things men think of me._

“You look like a portrait, in the sunlight,” Prompto said.And then, hesitating, because he was shy even now: “Come back to bed?”

“Yes.” Luna drained the last of her teacup and set it back on its saucer.  She had put on a robe to take her breakfast but slid it off and left it hanging from her chair, padding across the room to join Prompto on the mattress.  He winced at her cold feet but didn’t move away, wrapped an arm around her when she laid her head on his shoulder.

She traced her fingers lightly over the scars on Prompto’s chest, mapping out the dips and ridges with her touch.They had healed badly, a long time ago, and she had offered to help Prompto with them when the three of them got back.Prompto was still thinking about it.“You’re handsome either way, of course,” Luna had told him, and Prompto had gone scarlet and kissed her.

Footsteps outside the door, quiet talking.Luna recognized Noctis’ voice.One of the guards opened the door and peered in, perfunctory, and nodded.Noctis strode through, flapping the front of their sweaty shirt.

“I see you went back to bed,” Noctis said, once the door had closed behind them.They peeled their shirt off and wandered over to kiss the two of them.“Good morning Luna, Prom.”

“Go take a shower, you smell,” Prompto said, shoving Noctis away.Noctis stuck their tongue out and lifted their arm over Prompto’s head, shoving their armpit in his face. 

“Ew, gross! Luna, make them take a shower!”

“You can’t come back into the bed until you’re clean,” Luna said.She was aiming for stern, but she could tell she sounded affectionate.“Go do as Prompto says.”

“The things I put up with,” Noctis sighed, but they went obligingly into the bathroom, and soon steam billowed out of the open doorway and into the room.Luna watched it rise to the ceiling and dissipate.She didn’t realize she’d been humming under her breath until Prompto joined in to harmonize.

It was a country song, one she’d learned from her travels.She was surprised Prompto knew it.But then, folk songs had a way of crossing borders, and people on opposite sides of a continent would be singing the same tune, given regional variations.

Noctis’ head popped out of the bathroom, dripping wet.  “I can hear you having fun without me.”

“Rinse your hair out,” Luna told them.Noctis made a face and ducked back inside.Luna caught Prompto’s eye and grinned. 

“What about this one,” Prompto said, and started a song of his own. Luna didn’t recognize the words but the melody was a simple one, and it was easy enough to follow it up the octave.They traded songs back and forth until Noctis stepped out of the shower, a towel around their shoulders, shaking the water droplets out of their hair. They looked a lot like Umbra when they did that, but Luna wasn’t going to tell them in case they stopped. It was adorable.

“Miss me?” Noctis asked, sliding in behind Luna and wrapping an arm around her waist. They splayed a hand on Prompto’s stomach.Prompto mumbled a sleepy “Mm-hmm” and Luna nodded and lifted her head to kiss them before settling back down, laying her arm over Noctis’. Noctis brushed aside Luna’s hair and pushed their face against the nape of her neck.They were still damp, but Luna couldn’t find it in her to mind.

“Have the two of you eaten?” Noctis asked.

“I have, but Prompto hasn’t.”

“Prompto.”

“Hey, I just woke up!”

“Eat,” Noctis said, and lifted their hand from Prompto’s stomach.“I don’t want to hear you whining about how hungry you are later.”

“Then don’t listen.”  
  
“I already do that.”

“If you’re going to argue, get out of the bed,” Luna said. She squeezed Prompto around the waist and drew closer to him so that Noctis would have more room to sprawl out. “Only nice people get to stay here.”

Noctis kissed the knob at the top of her spine. “Oh, really?”  
  
Luna nodded. “Out.” She arched her neck for Noctis to continue. They took the hint. 

“It’s a bad idea to argue with you wife,” Prompto said.“That’s just common sense, Noct.” 

It was still so new, to hear people refer to her as Noctis’ wife, or them as her spouse. Luna felt a thrill well up in her, the same way it did whenever she caught sight of the ring on her finger.Or maybe that was the way Noctis had just flicked their tongue behind her ear.

“Go eat,” Noctis said again, and lifted their leg to shove Prompto out.Prompto gasped in mock hurt but threw off the bit of sheet still on him and struggled to his feet.He looked around for a likely source of food and alighted upon the cart beside the table.

“Cool, is that seven different types of bread?”  
  
“There were nine, but we ate the other ones,” Noctis said.“Left the raisin one for you, though.”

“Don’t fight me on raisins just because you don’t appreciate them,” Prompto said, and ambled over.Luna stretched her legs into the space he’d left to ease the cramps out.  
  
“Raisins are disgusting,” Noctis mumbled into her neck. 

She patted their arm. “I know.”  
  
“Why does Prompto like them?”

“He must’ve burned his taste buds off at some point and never told you.”

“Only explanation.”  
  
“I can hear you,” Prompto said from the table.Luna raised her and Noctis’ joined hands and waved at him.Prompto made a rude gesture in return, turned comical by the crumbling piece of bread and jam stuffed in his mouth.

“It’s a good thing he has a nice ass,” Noctis said mournfully.

 

* * *

 

Here was—

Here was—

Here was—

Kissing, endless kissing, falling straight from one mouth into another, each as open and warm as the last.Luna raked her hands over shoulders, and Noctis’s breath stuttered in her ear; she pushed her hips backwards, searching, and was caught by Prompto’s ready hands.

“Good?” said Prompto by her hip, stroking a finger between her legs. Luna nodded frantically and reached down to grab ahold of sweat-damp hair. She felt Prompto grin against her skin.

His finger stroked again, and again, and then moved up to circle her clit.Luna shook in Noctis’ arms and moved her lips against theirs, sliding her free hand down their body to grip at their cock. Noctis hissed into her mouth.

“Please,” she said. “I need—“  
  
“We’ve got you,” Prompto said.His finger disappeared and Luna ached at the loss, but Prompto was helping her sit up, helping roll Noctis over.Noctis’ hands slid down to knead at her waist, spasming as she guided herself down onto them. 

“Oh,” Luna said, clenching.  Noctis moaned and rolled their hips up, and they gasped together.  Prompto cupped a hand around her breast, his thumb leaving goosebumps in its wake.  He slid a hand up her thigh and laid a kiss beneath her ear, and she had to bite her lip.

“That’s good,” Prompto said, high and breathy.“So good.”

“Please,” Luna said again, and strained her thighs to raise herself up a few inches before dropping back down.Noctis threw their head back and scrambled with Prompto for a grip on Luna’s hip.They set a punishing rhythm, but Luna wanted it, needed it, and from the curses streaming from Noctis’ lips they did as well.She could feel them deep within her, and her chest felt so tight she could barely breathe.Noctis dipped their fingers in their mouth and drew them across her nipple and she shuddered. 

Prompto wrapped an arm around her, letting her lean back against him. He slid his palm flat down her abdomen to brush his fingers again across her clit.She heard Noctis grunt, felt them twitch inside her as she clamped down.

“There you go,” Prompto whispered, fingers working quickly.  “Yes? Beautiful, you’re beautiful…”  He had a penchant for running his mouth, Prompto did, and sex was no exception.  Luna welcomed it.  It would’ve been hard not to when so much of it was such kind things.  She wanted to tell him, but she couldn’t manage to get proper words out.

Noctis released her hip to twist a hand in their own hair.They were watching her with those eyes, dark and flickering in the lamplight. Like she was perfect, and everything they’d ever wanted.Like she was making them come apart.

Luna’s hips writhed against theirs and against Prompto’s fingers, seeking out the friction even as it became too much. She felt the tension in her crest and break, her spine arching and her fingers scrabbling for purchase on Prompto and on Noctis’ legs behind her.Noctis pushed deep and Prompto worked her through it.After a moment she batted Prompto’s hand away and raised it to press a kiss to his wet knuckles.

“I’m good,” she said.  “Thank you.”  Noctis’s hands were tight around her, and Noctis was shaking, struggling to keep from moving. She wanted to help them but this was not the first time that night they had done this, and she was too sensitive, aftershocks making her shiver.  She lifted off them, leaning heavily on Prompto for support, and collapsed beside them.  Noctis looked like they were about to start crying from the loss of sensation.

“Be patient, I’m right here,” Prompto said, and took Noctis in hand.Noctis swore and thrust upwards.They were perfect like this, mouth shivering around half-formed sounds, desperate.Luna laid her hand over Prompto’s and together they jerked Noctis to completion, their face going taut and their hips lifting clear off the bed.

When they sagged back down they were panting.Luna smiled, proud, her ears still ringing from her own release, and patted their chest.The two of them raised their heads to look at Prompto.

He was wiping his messy hand off on the bedsheets and grimacing at the stickiness.When he saw them watching him he heaved himself up to his knees and bit his tongue.

Luna could see wetness glistening on the inside of his thighs, and smiled again, knowing that she was part of the reason. “You’re too far away,” she observed.

“I’m still sitting on Noct’s legs,” Prompto protested, but not with any real heat.He fell forward onto his hands and crawled over Noctis’ body to hover above them.“Better?”

“You tell me,” Noctis said, still sounding dazed.Noctis reached between them to Prompto’s crotch and Prompto’s head fell forward, his arms buckling dangerously.

“Fuck,” Prompto said. 

Luna stretched up to kiss his shoulder.“That’s the idea.”  
  
Prompto managed a breathless giggle.“Hold on, I don’t think I’m going to be able to keep myself up.”He fell sideways onto Noctis’ other side, whimpering when Noctis’ fingers stayed on him the whole time.Noctis had to roll onto their side to manage it, so Luna sat up and curved over them to scratch lightly at Prompto’s hip.

_I never dreamed it would work out this perfectly when I met you,_ she wanted to say. _I never thought I’d be so lucky, to have both of you._ _But it’s already difficult to imagine a life without you part of it._ That was too heavy for the situation and full of too many truths, however, so Luna settled for placing a hand under Prompto’s thigh and lifting it so Noctis could push deeper. Prompto cried out.

Luna wasn’t sure if she could reach Prompto’s mouth from where she was, but she wanted it enough to try.Carefully, she tucked her legs underneath her and shuffled sideways.Her leg had tangled in the blanket, and she had a moment of very undignified flailing before she managed to free it enough to bend over Noctis again.Prompto’s eyes had flown open, worried; Noctis had their lips quirked in a tiny smirk.

“Oh hush,” she told them both, and kissed Noctis so they wouldn’t say anything.They nipped at her lower lip instead, teasing, but she kissed them back hard enough that soon they were melting. From the way Prompto’s legs jerked, he had no objection to the sight. _Interesting._

Noctis’ shoulder flexed underneath her.Prompto twisted his hips, almost throwing Luna’s hand off him. “Noct!”

Well, Luna couldn’t leave him to fend for himself.She broke away from Noctis and—with some fumbling trial-and-error— bent to kiss Prompto.He moaned and clutched at her hair.

“Yes, like that,” he was saying, “yes, good, yes, yes—“

“Touch yourself,” Noctis said, low and fierce, and Prompto jerked again and moved his hand downward.His face and chest were hot, almost overheated, and Luna moved a soothing hand back and forth over him, breathing praise against his trembling lips until he stiffened, gasping, and then slumped into the mattress.

Luna stroked his thigh once more, patted Noctis on the hip, and rolled onto her back with a contented sigh.After a handful of minutes of them all lying tangled together she forced herself to sit up.The wetness between her thighs was cooling, becoming uncomfortable, and she needed something to drink.She knew Prompto would fetch a washcloth and water for her if she asked, but it felt mean to make him move when he was still coming down from climax, so she wobbled to the bathroom for a towel and a cup from the sink.

“You’re the best,” Noctis said tiredly when Luna returned.They took the proffered towel and swiped at their own stomach before lifting Prompto’s head and tilting the cup of water against his mouth.“Enough?” they asked, after Prompto had drunk deeply, and Prompto nodded.

“You two are so nice to me,” Prompto said as Luna handed him the towel.Luna shared an exasperated glance with Noctis—of _course_ they were— and climbed up to sit at the foot of the bed.She felt wide awake.

Noctis took a sip from the cup and then offered the rest of it back to Luna.When she came up from placing the empty cup on the floor she saw that the two of them had shifted to give her a place between them.

“Join us?” Noctis asked, but Luna shook her head.

“I’ve got too much energy,” she said.“I might as well get some work done.But I’ll be right at the table.”

“Don’t stay up too late or we’ll start pining,” Prompto said.He smiled at her and moved back into Noctis’ arms.

“I won’t,” Luna promised. “Get some rest. It’s almost tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Tomorrow had the three of them traipsing down to the beach to have a picnic in the sun, making fun of Prompto for triple-checking they all had sunscreen. Prompto pushed Noctis’ head under the waves and dived out of reach when Noctis came up, spluttering. Luna pointed to where he had gone and when Prompto surfaced he was met with a two-handed splash.

_How can I resent my calling, when it has led me to this?_ Luna thought, wading into the fray and giving back better than she got. _I must be the luckiest woman on Eos right now.I do not regret a single moment._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Umbra and Pryna are magical dogs who live for a long time because fuck Earth biology this is a fantasy series 
> 
> After research and consideration I’ve reinforced in my mind that noble titles are needlessly complicated, lack continuity, and make no sense. I’m having two of Luna’s proper forms of address be “Queen” and “Your/Her Majesty.”
> 
> If you want to chat about this fic or anything else, you can hit me up on my [writing blog](http://usefulthumbs.tumblr.com/).


End file.
